


Soft as Snow

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluffy, Other, Trans Character, Trans Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Thanking someone shouldn't be hard, feeling right in your own body shouldn't be hard.  Unfortunately for Weiss she had troubles with both those things.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Soft as Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Have a fluffy fic compared to yesterdays. I'll probably throw out fluffy fics and some more non con/forced feminization ones in the future. I still have a few fics to line up, if there is anything you'd like to read that's not too common feel free to let me know. I'll think about it!

“Come on, you can do this.” 

Weiss found herself in a dilemma, she needed to talk to the person on the other side of the door, but her nerves were lacking. It shouldn’t have been this difficult to thank someone, especially for saving her life. But here she was several months later and she still hadn’t thanked Jaune, she hadn’t even apologized for being so terrible to him during their time at Beacon either. Granted, he was a pain, but it’s not like he was any worse than any of her other suitors, looking back now she realized he was definitely better than them.

“Why? Why can’t I do this?” She felt terrible, it should have been easy, thank you that’s it. But she had waited so long, she supposed a dark part of her had expected him to ask something of her, but he hadn’t. He had pretended like nothing ever happened, like he hadn’t kept her from dying. It ate at her, and she hated it so much.

Till this day, she couldn’t figure out why, she had originally thought he was after her money, after her fame, but she’d been blinded by her past and prejudice. According to Nora, he hadn’t even known about any of that, and honestly it ate at her conscience. She’d confronted Nora and Ren about it recently and they had told her to just thank him, it’d be that simple. 

Honestly, it really should be, she felt her knuckles against the cold metal of the door. She just needed to pull them back and hit the door a few times, so why couldn’t she? She pressed her hand against her chest, her heart beating far faster than she’d like to admit. She began to gnaw at her lip, in an unladylike manner. 

“Please… please just listen to me.” She begged her body to follow through, she really wanted to, she did. After a few minutes she gave up, her frustrations and anxiety getting the better of her. Though, it seemed that the heavens had other plans. As she pulled her hand away the door opened, revealing the object of her current torment.

“Oh, hey Weiss, did you need something?” She did, she needed to say a simple thank you, needed to move on from it but she just couldn’t. She felt her body shake as she stared into his eyes. Were they always so blue? She had honestly not given him much attention before, maybe she should have. That thought came to a close when she realized why no relationship would ever really work for her. Right, there was that.

She hadn’t realized how quiet she’d been till he pointed it out, “Hey, are you okay?” Her gaze fell, unable to find the words. She stared into his chest trying to calm herself, had he always been so tall? She realized just how much smaller than him she was, had it always been that way? 

She flinched when she felt his hand hover close to her, he apparently noticed and pulled away. A few more awkward seconds and he broke the silence again. “Uhm, why don’t you come in? Something’s definitely bothering you. I can… I can just listen if you’d like?” 

It took all she had just to nod her head. She watched as he moved out of the way, beaconing in, making sure to avoid touching her. She appreciated his concern, and it helped her calm down. Once in the room she realized how orderly it was, a far cry from what she had seen of team JNPR’s room back in Beacon, though it felt cold and lifeless much like how her own room at the mansion often felt.

She waited as he offered her a seat, one of those uncomfortable metal chairs that all rooms had, though this one had been fitted with a comforter wrapped around to make the seat far more welcoming. She nodded her head taking the seat, she couldn’t even say thank you then.

She watched as he took a chair opposite of her, this one didn’t have the same comforts. She felt guilty again, he’d offered her his good seat it seemed. 

Once they both were seated the silence ensued. She needed to talk, she honestly hoped he’d say something, but he never did instead he waited patiently. After a few minutes his hands move to the red cloth around his waist, something she’d been noticing him do recently. 

She felt her heart clench once she realized what exactly that cloth was, or rather who it belonged to. She needed to say thank you, needed to move on from this mess, but the words that escaped her mouth weren’t that. “I’m sorry.” No! No that’s not what she meant.

She watched as he eyed her, still silent, his eyes questioning and probing for an unsaid answer.

“Why would you be sorry?” His voice was stern, not angry nor aggressive, just a bit hard. She supposed he watched the way that she stared at the cloth.

Why was she sorry? Because of the way she treated him, because maybe if she hadn’t questioned his request for assistance that she didn’t think so little of him at the time her and Ruby could have been faster? That if she had cleared the grimm fast enough they could have reached Pyrrha? That she was too much of a coward to properly thank him? Honest? It was all of the above.

“For a lot of things… I’m sorry for the way I treated you at Beacon, I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I didn’t think well enough of you that… that I dragged on our conversation when you asked for help. I’m sorry that we weren’t fast enough, that we got caught on the grimm when we shouldn’t. That I couldn’t help save Pyr…”

“Stop!” She jumped suddenly, she hadn’t expected him to yell, but she should have he’d obviously be angry at h, “It’s not your fault Weiss, it’s not Ruby’s fault either. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve had to tell her. It’s… it’s m…” She watched him stop as tears formed at the corners of his eyes, at the way his hand gripped onto the cloth tightly. She watched as his other hand balled into a fist. “No… it’s no one’s fault. Not mine, not yours, certainly not Ruby’s. Pyrrha… she made her decision that day. I didn’t understand it at first, if I’m being honest I may have resented her a little for a while. Did you know she kissed me and left?” She paled, at least as much as she could with her already pale skin, she hadn’t known that. She’d known about Pyrrha’s infatuation with Jaune, but not that. “I… I miss her so much, I really do. But I can’t blame her, I know why she went now, she had to try, I can guarantee you, if no one went up to try to stop her to delay her as much as possible. Well I imagine Cinder would have made her way down, she would have hunted down every student. She would have sicked the dragon on us too I imagine. The scary part is… if she’d done that we may have all been dead. There’s a high chance she would have reached you and Ruby early on. If… If ruby had fallen before her eyes activated, everything would have been lost.” 

She listened, but more than listened she heard things in his voice, the way it cracked the way that he tried to hide the small sniffles here and there. It hurt to watch the once goofy dolt suddenly so somber. “Listen… I hate it, I hate that she’s gone. More so because… because I had grown to love her, the way she had apparently loved me from the start.” She heard a soft sob escape as he clutched the piece of cloth tightly. “I was too late, I was left with what if’s, what if I was strong enough, what if I wasn’t as much of a fool, what if I hadn’t spent my time chasing after someone who would never see me the same way?” She felt her chest tighten, she knew he had given up on her, but hearing him actually say it hurt.

“I… I don’t blame anyone anymore Weiss, I just can’t. I have to move forward, I have to be there for Ren and Nora, for Ruby, for Oscar. I need to try my damndest.” She watched him release the cloth, watched as he stood up and took a breath. She hadn’t realized it, but the way he poured his heart out to her helped her relax.

She found the next words to be so much easier, “Jaune?” She watched him turn back to her, “Thank you.” A giggle escaped her lips as he stared at her in confusion. 

“For what?”

And there it was, he said it like she didn’t have a reason to thank him. Though, from what she had realized about Jaune, once she let the prejudice drop, maybe he really felt that. She couldn’t help but smile, “For saving my life you dolt.” She watched his face turn red, though not from her words, at least she didn’t think that. She watched his eyes scan her face, and apparently he liked her smile. That caused her heart to flutter, and she couldn’t help but notice the butterflies in her stomach.

“Weiss… You don’t need to thank me for that!” Yep, he really didn’t realize how big of a deal it was.

“I disagree, I do need to thank you. So again, Jaune Ac, Thank you.” She watched as he let go of the cloth and began to scratch the back of his head, that was more like the him she remembered. 

“Alright, you’re welcome. I’d do it again though, without a thanks.” She watched as a genuine smile, possibly the first in what felt like ages, crept upon his face. Once again, she felt butterflies in her stomach, her face reddening a little. Now, where was that coming from?

“So… does this make us…” She saw him hesitate, she hoped he didn’t ask if this meant they were going on a date, she swore he was already over her. “Friends?” Oh, that’s not what she was expecting, weren’t they already friends before? 

“Weren’t we already?” She watched as he paused, pulling his lips into his mouth as he hesitated to answer that question.

“Honestly?” She nodded in response, “I didn’t think you liked me, I don’t really blame you, I was kind of annoying at Beacon. If I’m being honest, I don’t think Blake or Yang consider me a friend either.” She wanted to say something, but she couldn’t. How often did he interact with anyone outside of Ren and Nora? Him and Ruby were surely friends, he’d spent a bit over a year with her, just helping her out, and he seemed to be getting close with Oscar after that fiasco. But now that she thought about it, she supposed they hadn’t been friends, she would need to rectify that.

“Yes, yes I do believe that we are friends now.” Again he smiled, once more warmth filled her chest, she was unsure of where these feelings were coming from.

“Thank you.” She hadn’t expected to be thanked for that, but she’d accept it, reaching out her hand she felt him take it. She hadn’t realized how big his hands were compared to hers, but he was able to encase them entirely. The two of them shook, he held her hand carefully. Yes, she didn’t think she’d mind being friends with Jaune.

Several weeks had passed since then, and the two of them had started to grow closer. He had even helped her with the braid, she had honestly been impressed with how good at it he was. It probably had to do with having seven sisters. She couldn’t help but giggle at the thought, as she was reminded of Saphron and little Adrian. 

Though the biggest shock was Jaune’s new gear, her face had turned a deep crimson the first time she’d seen it. He looked much more mature than before, and he had life to him that she hadn’t seen since Beacon, but it was tempered by his experiences. Also his hair, Yang and Blake liked to make fun of it, but she liked it quite a bit.

Though, she had started to realize a few things as time went on. She had started to have a crush on the blond giant. She didn’t know when it started, but as they spent more and more time together, as she watched how good he was with kids, she started to have rather strong feelings for him. 

That, however was a problem, she’d already discussed the issue with Ruby, the only person amongst their friend group who knew why this would be a problem. Though her partner simply waved it off, she had told her that Jaune wouldn’t care about that. If Weiss was being honest, she was scared again, she had her reasons. 

She once again found herself in front of his door, once again unable to knock. Why was she so weak, she was just going to ask him on a date hopefully see where things went from there. But… but before she did she had to tell him, she had to! 

Before she could muster the courage to knock the door opened, oh why was he so good at his timing. “Oh hey Weiss, I was actually going to go get you. I uh… wanted to ask you something.” She saw the way he began to fidget, the way he unconsciously moved his eyes gazing to hers. Oh no, she felt her breath get stolen from her lungs. 

Neither of them said anything, this seemed to be a recurring theme among them. She broke the silence this time, “Yes… yes I do believe I have something I wish to discuss with you as well.” She watched him swallow, she watched his adam's apple move. Her hand unconsciously moved to her own throat. 

Once more he allowed her in, closing the door behind them. He pulled the usual seat open, he had taken the time to decorate both seats, one made specifically for her. She took her seat, waiting for him to take his. 

“So.” They both spoke at the same time, both stopping once they realized they had interrupted one another. 

“You go first.” Always the gentleman he let her proceed. She didn’t know how to ask him, she supposed she would have to eventually.

“Jaune…” She took a deep breath, “Why did you like me while we were at Beacon?” 

She watched him pause, she saw the way his face turned red. She almost smiled at that, “Why I liked you?” She nodded, “I… there were lots of reasons actually. You’re amazing Weiss, you’re smart, you try your best no matter what, and you’re so incredibly talented. Your singing voice is absolutely amazing.” She watched him, watched as he stared at her with genuine care and interest. She loved the way he looked at her, but more than that she felt her stomach churn, she wished she hadn’t been so stupid back at Beacon, if only she’d given Jaune a chance. Though, if she was being honest it wouldn’t have worked, they both had their issues.

“You’re able to keep going, even with all the stuff with your dad. You keep on pushing forward, you’re just amazing.” She noticed something, he didn’t mention her looks once, a part of her liked that, but another part worried her.

“And my looks? I noticed you didn’t mention those.”

“Oh! Well, that’s kind of secondary for me… but uhm.” He paused unable to look her in the eye, she worried it was a bad sign, but when she watched his face turn crimson she felt those concerns fly away. “You’re incredibly beautiful. You’re… you’re definitely one of the two most beautiful women in the world.” She paid attention to the way he said two, she didn’t need to ask who the second was, she already knew, her eyes glancing to the red fabric at his side.

Jaune was always so open with her, but she was almost never open with him, she wanted to change that. She needed to tell him, but before she could her emotions got the better of her. “Jaune… would you like to start dating?” 

She watched him tense, his eyes snapping back to her, she smiled. She couldn’t help but worry about his well being at this point, she  
was worried that the rest of his body wasn’t going to get any blood if his face got any redder. 

The silence that ensued was excruciating. Thankfully he ended it, “If… if you’ll have me I’d love to.” There it was, she felt her heart flutter, anxiety blowing away, for now. 

“I… do believe I would.” Her anxieties forgotten, she forgot to tell him a rather important detail about herself, that could wait after all, right?

It had already been a few weeks since they started dating, Ruby, Ren, Oscar, Nora had congratulated them. Yang made a couple of jokes at their expense, Winter had given Jaune several incredulous looks, ones that made Weiss nervous. And Blake had opted to give a simple acknowledgement of their situation.

Everything had been going swimmingly, at least they should have, she, then everything went to hell. Salem attacked, Oscar was missing, Penny’s the new Winter Maiden and now things are hectic as hell. The worst thing was the looks on Jaune’s face, well not just him Ren and Nora as well, but unfortunately Jaune was her biggest concern. She recognized that look, it was the one he had when he had called them back at Beacon during the fall. She felt her heart ache for him, but there wasn’t anything she could do to alleviate the anxiety he was going through, not with Oscar missing.

They found themselves cast aside in a camp set up by the remaining Happy Huntresses. Night had fallen, and everyone had gone to bathe in the communal bath, there wasn’t enough room to split genders. She had opted to wait, she couldn’t show them yet, she couldn’t show Jaune, especially not now. 

When she was sure everyone was asleep she made her way to the bath, checking to confirm no one was around. Soon she made her way into the bath, she walked in front of the mirror that had been installed. Taking her time she began to disrobe, watching her own reflection, she had never been happy with how she looked. She always felt like she didn’t belong in this body, she had been born a man. However, she felt no she was 100 percent a woman. 

Her dress hit the ground, her panties following suit. That’s when she heard a gasp, oh no! Panic filled her, someone else had been here, how had she missed them! Turning around she felt her stomach churn, “No…” A soft whimper escaped her lips, it was Jaune. 

She watched in horror as he stared at her, his eyes scanning her entire form. His eyes fell past her face, as he stared at her chest. She had started hormones before going to Beacon, though if she was being honest not much had changed, she had always been on the slim side. Her chest was still, as Yang liked to put it, flatter than the broad side of a barnyard. She watched as he gazed at her hips. Her rear and hips had only slightly expanded, they had always been round and plump if she were capable of it she would have what one would refer to as birthing hips, they had just become slightly more so. She watched as he came to the crux of her problem her penis, which had already been about average as it was, had shrunk as well as her testicles. She had always thankfully been smooth and hadn’t ever been able to grow hair down there. 

She wanted to say something, wanted to explain, but she couldn’t come up with excuses. She just couldn’t, she felt her throat dry, and her eyes closed. She felt tears form on her eyes, and whimpers escaped her lips. Then she heard movement, heavy footsteps made their way towards her, he was going to hit her, she was sure of it!

But what followed, well it hadn’t been what she expected. She felt large arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She felt his bare chest against her face, and then she felt soft sobs. 

He didn’t say anything, he just held her, held tightly onto her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She couldn’t say anything else, that’s all she could do to keep herself together.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m not going to leave you.” She felt her breath hitch, how could he be so sweet? She didn’t understand.

“Why? I’m ugly! I’m not even a real girl! I lied to you!” She heard him chuckle, she felt him pull away, she sorely missed his touch.

“Weiss… do you feel like a girl?” She nodded in response, “Then you’re a girl. A couple of my sister's friends went through something similar, I’m not unfamiliar with what you’re going through.” He paused and took a breath of his own, “Besides, you’re not the only one to have lied. Ruby, Nora, and Ren know this but I uh… I kind of faked my way into Beacon. Fake transcripts.” 

Weiss felt her jaw drop, she couldn’t believe him, that explained so much! But, but honestly he couldn’t judge him not now. He’d come so far, and he amazed her and shocked her up till now. She felt her chest swell, he… he was accepting her.

“Besides, you’re absolutely stunning, even now.” Okay, okay that did it. Her lips crashed into his, her arms wrapping around his waist. Her heart flipped when she felt his hands roam lower, grasping onto her back, she felt him return her advances. She released a happy hum, he gave his own in response. Though it only lasted for a few seconds, their kiss felt like an eternity, her mood plummeted when they pulled apart. 

“Do you mean it?” He wasn’t a liar… okay so he kind of was, but not when it came to how he felt about his friends, or her for that matter.

“Of course, I may have done some...things I’m not exactly proud of but I would never lie to you about that.” She watched him pause and he pulled her closer, her head resting against his chest. Then she felt it, something thick and hard poking at her stomach. Her face turned crimson, though he wore a towel, she could tell that it was definitely above average.

“I see… I can definitely tell you’re not lying.” She smiled, attempting her best to fake confidence, though as she watched his face turn just as crimson as hers she felt something she’d never felt before. She felt happy with her body, who knew something as simple as Jaune getting aroused by her body would cause her to feel so elated. “Thank you… for making me feel like a woman.” She saw Jaune’s expression change, her chest tightening as she saw the frown mar his face.

“Weiss.” Her body stiffened at his tone, “You should never let anyone else make you feel that way... “ He paused, “I know it’s hard, but you’re beautiful, you don’t need anyone, even me, to make you feel that way. You’re a woman through and through.” Well now, that wasn’t what she expected, but it did put a smile on her face.

“I know that… I do, but it’s hard, I’ve never felt happy with myself Jaune. But… but having you here, having you still be here it means a lot.” She saw his mouth open in response, she put a stop to that by placing her finger against his lips. “Now now, I know I should feel that way on my own, but life isn’t that simple. Having someone desire me, no, having YOU desire me? I love it, and it… it really does make me happy.” She watched him give up, nodding in acceptance. 

“Now then… I can see you think I’m beautiful… but.” She began to slide down his chest, lowering herself. 

“Weiss?!” She loved the panic in Jaune’s voice.

“Am I sexy… to you?” She found her face near the bulge in his towel, her eyes glancing upwards. She loved how his eyes couldn’t take themselves off of her, the way he watched her, it was enticing. When he nodded, she couldn’t help but feel her body heat up, she hadn’t done this before the thought never came up. But, if it was for Jaune? She’d try to return the favor, she’d imagine he would say that there was no favor to return, but still.

Steeling her nerves she moved her hand, placing her hand at the fold on the towel she began to undo it. Her eyes widened as the towel hit the ground, she wasn’t looking at a penis, she was looking at something far larger. Her breath stilled, how had she never seen this before, did anyone else know? She felt her throat tighten, good thing she didn’t have a gag reflex. Right in front of her, was the largest penis, no COCK, that she’d ever seen. She didn’t have a ruler but she estimated it to be around 11 inches. He’d apparently not cleaned himself yet, as she could still smell the sweat on it. She wanted to look him in the eyes, wanted to let him know she could handle it, but if she was being honest she probably couldn’t. Even still, she couldn’t take her eyes off the darn thing, it was so huge, gigantic. Her eyes followed every vein, she watched it twitch from time to time, she took in the smell. It was intoxicating, she didn’t think one could get high on musk, but if it was possibly she definitely was now.

“Wow…” She watched him fidget, apparently all this staring was making him uncomfortable, or harder, she wasn’t honestly sure. Deciding to be brave, she moved closer pressing her nose against it, she wanted to take the smell in. If she was being honest, she didn’t know if this was going to be the last time she ever got to see it, or if she got to see him. The thought terrified her, but she couldn’t let her be bogged down.

She moved forward, placing herself in front of his dick. She watched the head twitch, with a smile she moved forward giving it a small kiss. His response gave her an incredible amount of joy, “Weiss?! You… you don’t have to do this.” Once more she moved forward, this time dragging her tongue across the slit of the head. She enjoyed the taste surprisingly enough, without giving him a response she opened her mouth, placing her hands on his hips, she moved forward. She felt her Jaw widen as he entered her mouth. She took a chance to glance at her beloved, giving a happy hum when she realized he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Once she claimed the head, she began to drag her tongue across it, making sure to get every nook and cranny, dragging it across and savoring his flavors. 

She felt him shiver, she felt his legs buckle slightly, she was apparently doing a good job. Deciding on going all out she began to move forward, slowly she felt his head press against the back of her mouth. She felt the way he slid past her throat, once agains he was glad she didn’t have a gag reflex. Finally she got to his pelvis, pushing her face against his unruly hair she stayed there, allowing herself to bask in his scent, to nuzzle her nose against his lower body. 

“Oh god Weiss.” She released nother hum, this was what she had hoped she could do to someone one day, to make them want her, want her in her entirety. Slowly she began to pull back, dragging her tongue across every vein she could find, allowing herself to taste him a second time. 

She pulled back all the way, allowing his cock to exit her mouth, strings of saliva and precum connecting them together. She took a moment to admire the sloppy handiwork she left behind. Before he could move, or react though she moved again, this time she worked quick. In an instant she was at his base again, pulling away not letting him get a chance to breathe. Out and in, in and out, she made quick work her head bobbing and her mouth stretching. She took in his flavors, his taste, his smell, his textures. Oh god she loved them, they set a flame to her body and she loved every bit of it. Her hands moved behind his back, making sure to hold him in place. She didn’t want him backing away, she was doing this just as much for her as she was him after all.

The sloppy sounds of wet flesh echoed through the silent bath hall, she was glad no one else was there, just her and her lover. “Weiss! I’m… I’m almost there!” Good! She wanted this, she couldn’t let him pull away, because honestly she needed to have this. Then she felt it, as she was pulling out, it was hot and thick, it covered her tongue in a flavor she never tasted before, but one she knew she’d end up loving. With one more fervent push she downed his cock in its entirety one more time. She felt his seed pump into her throat, down into her stomach. She enjoyed the feeling of the thick hot goo sliding down her esophagus. She could definitely get used to this.

She found it hard to breathe, her face against his pelvis, her mouth closed. She enjoyed this sense of asphyxiation, it excited her just a little. When she felt his cock stop twitching, and there was nothing left for her to drink, she pulled back. Making sure to keep the semen that remained in her mouth there. 

Once she was free she looked up at him, his eyes were hazy, glazed from excitement. She decided to give him a treat, opening her mouth she showed him the remaining semen, she watched as his cock twitched. She closed it once more and swallowed, she watched as he swallowed in response, as his hands grew into fists, as his cock twitched. Oh, this was ever so exciting, once more she opened her mouth, there was nothing there. “Damn.” Was his oh so eloquent response. 

Her eyes moved to his cock once more, he was still hard. Taking a breath she did something she’d never expected to do, she turned around, and got on all fours. She raised her ass and wiggled, “Oh Jaune~♥” She didn’t have to wait, she felt the heat before she felt his fleshy stick slap against her pale skin. She felt his strong hands grab onto her ass, squeezing tightly marking her white flesh with pink prints of his hands. 

She was preparing herself, mentally, physically, and emotionally. But the sensation of fullness never came, instead she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she felt herself lift into the air and then she felt herself placed gently on her back. She watched him, fear in her eyes, fear that he didn’t want her. Though that fear was quickly quashed once she felt his heavy cock slap against her skin, he moved between her legs, spreading them so he could see all of her. She felt the heat of his cock press against her penis, she felt the way it overshadowed hers, and she loved it.

Still, she had to ask, “Are you sure?” She couldn’t imagine that this was an attractive way to have their first time.

“Ya… ya I’m definitely sure. I want to see all of you Weiss, I love you and I love all of you.” 

Oh god, how could he be such an adorable dork even now, even while his massive cock threatened to tear her open. She felt her heart flutter, and she felt tears leave her eyes, “I love you too… thank you so much.” See those words weren’t hard to say.

She felt her breath hitch, his head having moved to penetrate her. She felt his shaft split her open, her hole spreading apart to make way for him. Then she felt his girth, she felt the way he opened her insides and shaped them in her image. Oh god, she didn’t think she’d be able to have another man ever, it would have to be Jaune from this point on, though she doubted she would want it any other way.

Then he started to move, she felt his hips slap against her ass, she felt his flesh pummel into her soft skin. “OOOOH♥ OOh♥ I thou… I thought thissh would huurt!♥” She really did, everything she had read pointed towards pain, but here she was taking it and loving every bit of it.

Oh god, she loved the way he slammed into her, the way his cock pulled out and pushed back in. She loved the way he grabbed her, pulling her up to him and holding her close. The way he made her feel safe, but oh so full! She felt his hips slam into her time and time again, his cock opening her and filling her in ways she never thought she’d be filled.

“Please Jaune More More Please!♥!” In response she felt his lips against hers, she felt his tongue prod against her mouth asking for permission to enter. She relented, allowing their tongues to meet, to intertwine. She loved his taste, the way he squeezed her, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She loved the way he moved, grabbing her ass, squeezing, kneading and massaging them intensely. He apparently liked her butt, and well she’d have to let him play with it more often, he was quite good at it.

She felt her body bounce, the way she crashed against him was amazing, she felt herself coming to an orgasm, his continuous assault getting the better of her. She came before him, her penis spurting her own semen. She felt it rub against her stomach, then she felt his stomach against hers, he didn’t care about that, he couldn’t not now. 

Then he had his turn, she felt his cock throb, she felt him bury himself all the way with one last push that caused her to jump. She loved the way his hot cum filled her, the way it felt like it would melt her insides. 

The two of them held themselves together, she felt happy, continent for who she was and who she was with. She regrets not giving him a chance early on, maybe she would have felt happy with herself from the start if she had. Well, no point in regretting the past.

She felt him move back, falling onto his back as he brought her with him. For what felt like forever she lay on his chest, happy and in peace. “Hey Jaune?”

“Hmm?”

“Were you a virgin?” She felt him squirm, she thought as much, he had been way too experienced. 

“Are you Adrian’s dad?” 

Oh she felt his heart beat faster! No wonder Adrian was so adorable. An idea hit her, “Do you think they’d be willing to help us out?” She felt him calm down, apparently the seriousness of the question struck with him.

“When everything is said and done? Yes, yes I do.” She hummed into his chest, good, she’d like a child with him after all, and she didn’t feel like she had to change anymore than she had already.

“GASP! I’m SORRY!” 

Both of their attentions went to the entrance, it was Ruby. In a blur she was gone, “Shit.” They said at the same time, they’d have to stop her eventually, but for now they needed to get cleaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Also writing sucks, I never feel like I'm doing well enough, but people seem to like my work so I'm prolly doing something right!


End file.
